gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
Euskadi
|period = 1937-1939|issued = |manufacturer = Multiple manufacturer located in: Bilbao Vilanova La Geltrú Catalunya|thread = |filter = EF-2 filter}}The '''Euskadi '''or '''Modelo Euskadi '''is a respirator designed copying almost completely the T.35. It was produced in various parts of Republican Spain during the Spanish Civil War. Mask overview The Euskadi mask, being born as a copy of the T.35, shares much of its features and proportions, but there are multiple differences in its design, some due to intentional change and others due to the lack of original moulds. The faceblank is made of moulded rubber and it is slightly thicker than a regular T.35 one, with the rubber around the inlet and outlet being the thickest part, almost double the rest of the mask. Overall the shape and proportion of the T.35 are vaguely imitated, with clear differences, such as the "nose" area. The following parts attached to the faceblank: * the housing for the exhale valve (outlet) * the metal threaded inlet * the eyepieces * the straps The inlet piece differs much in shape and in function, as instead of having a 40 mm DIN thread and an inlet valve, it's just a 42 mm thread without any valve, due to one being present in the filter used. This inlet also has a gasket that seals with said filter. The outlet assembly resembles the one used with the T.35, but the parts are quite different: the cover is vaguely similar to the T.33 cover, probably because it was easier to produce and not because it was copied from said mask (which was not officially issued in Spain). The diameter is the same as the T.35 covers, but the thread pitch is different, making the two pieces incompatible. This cover also stuck out a bit from its housing, possibly to make its removal easier. The exhale valve was mechanically similar to the T.35 one, differing only in the shape of the top part being either a 6 pointed or 4 pointed star instead of the usual disc. The diameter of the rubber base ring was almost the same, making the two pieces interchangeable. The eyepieces are made of "Triplex" glass, possibly salvaged from captured Italian masks. The anti-fogging disks, recovered from captured masks, are kept tightly onto the lenses by metal inserts (that might have been captured material too) and serve the purpose of maintaining good visibility. The elastic harness was made in two styles, one similar to the T.35 one (rubber straps coated in canvas) and another one with simple elastic straps. Both are composed of 5 adjustable straps (a top one, two elastic temple ones and two elastic cheek ones) attached to the facepiece, and they gather into a nape pad. Unlike the T.35, the straps are not replaceable and adjustable, with the exception of the front one. The metal used with the furniture of this mask is steel, and therefore it's prone to rust. The colour of the paint used is the standard Spanish army dark green. The mask sport a single size marking on the right side slightly above the cheek strap. The marking system is analogue to the Italian one, with 1 being the largest size and 3 being the smallest. IMG 20200210 151814.jpg|Front IMG_20200210_151839.jpg|Left side IMG_20200210_151851.jpg|Right side IMG_20200210_154716.jpg|Detail of the outlet and one eyepiece, with the typical Spanish green paint. Note that the steel used tends to rust over time IMG_20200210_155850.jpg|Inside IMG_20200210_154925.jpg|Inner section of the faceblank. Note the ridge that separates the thicker section from the rest of the mask IMG_20200210_151502.jpg|Italian-looking strap system IMG_20200210_154051.jpg|Simple elastic straps system IMG_20200210_151359.jpg|6-pointed star exhale valve IMG_20200210_154245.jpg|4-pointed star exhale valve IMG_20200210_151733.jpg|Inlet IMG_20200210_152412.jpg|Size 1 marking IMG_20200210_152901.jpg|Size 2 marking Kit The mask came with the following kit: * An imported EF-2 filter imported from Czechoslovakia * A dedicated bag, made in various variants with different cloth, coluor and buckles * A pair of Italian anti-fogging lenses and inserts IMG_20200211_165152.jpg|EF-2 filter IMG_20200211_164952.jpg|Various bags with minor differences IMG_20200210_152631.jpg|Size 2 kit, with Italian-looking straps and replaced tape around the outlet IMG_20200210_150722.jpg|Size 1, with Italian-looking straps IMG_20200210_153926.jpg|Size 2, with simplified straps and 4-pointed star exhale valve IMG_20200210_154559.jpg|Size 2, with simplified straps, green bag and replaced tape around the outlet IMG_20200210_155447.jpg|Size 2, with simplified straps and a unique rubber blend History After the battle of Guadalajara in March 1937, the Republican Army captured hundreds of Italian gas masks, which would be issued against the nationalists during the rest of the war. Some of the captured T.35 masks were sent to Bilbao to develop a copy as quickly as possible, a copy that would have to be able to accept the filters used by the Republican faction, which were, for the most part, French and Czech, and therefore the thread was made with a 42 mm diameter instead of the 40 mm used with the original T.35. This T.35 copy was referred to as the "Euskadi" model due to its origin, as Bilbao is in the Basque Country, and the name of this region in its language is Euskadi. The mask was produced in various places: * Bilbao (40.000 units produced) * Villanova (unknown number produced) * La Geltrú (unknown number produced) * Catalunya (unknown number produced) Some differences are present between the masks produced in different places, but most parts are totally interchangeable. FOTO 12.jpg|Republican soldiers training with gas masks. Note the soldier at the left wearing a Euskadi T.35 copy Category:Spain Category:Military Gas Masks Category:Interwar Era Mask Category:Full Face Masks